Dark (Malec Fanfiction)
by brotherzachariahisagem
Summary: The young Shadowhunters were already walking on egg shells with Jonathan Morgenstern on the loose and getting ready for war with his Endarkened when Alec mysteriously goes missing. When he reappears he's not quite the same as he once was. The group has to learn the hard way what its like to have to fight against one of their friends and lovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Only the light sound of snores could be heard in Magnus Banes's loft. The home was darkly illuminated by night but nothing else. Alexander Lightwood was sound asleep on his boyfriend's chest, his breathing coming out in smooth, even puffs of air. Magnus Bane was dreaming softly in the large bed, imaginary Alec doing unspeakable things to him in the dark of their bedroom. He moaned every so often interrupting the snoring of their cat, Chairmen Meow who was curled at their feet. Every once in a while Magnus would kick out and knock the cat awake, the Chairmen would merely purr unappreciatively and adjust himself on the bed, closer to Alec._

_Both men were in their birthday suits under the light covers that were thrown over their waists, safe to say Alec would be limping the next day. The corners of the boy's lips were quirked in his sleep, content and safe in the arms of his beloved boyfriend after their adventurous night in the bedroom. _

_The silence in the home, except for the quiet snores and moans, was almost deafening. A pin could be heard, that's why when a soft creak echoed through the large apartment Alec sat up in bed. His eyes were thrown open and he was suddenly wide awake. Luckily for the boy his Shadowhunter abilities has sported him with excellent hearing and agility. Sometimes, he would admit it was annoying waking up to every single little noise, but he was also very grateful, he never knew when he would need the skill. _

_He waited, sitting bolt upright, for another noise to come. None did, but something didn't feel quite right. Maybe Alec wasn't the best Shadowhunter and maybe he wasn't the smartest but he sure as hell had a good sixth sense. Giving one final look down at his adorable sleeping boyfriend he slipped from the bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and black sweat pants and made for the bedroom door. Before he opened the door he rummaged in the closet for one of his trusty seraph blades. _

_"__Raphael," he murmured against the blade's surface, and slipped from the room and into the darkened hallway. The hall stretched out wide, doors lining the walls and strange picture frames along side them. Alec could faintly see the outline of the living room, the back of their leather couch and the flatscreen that was stuck to the wall. But he couldn't see from this angle if there were anybody in the room, something told him he should be careful. His conscience told him he should wake Magnus, but he couldn't bring himself to wake his warlock in case this was all just a mistake. _

_Alec's heart began beating rapidly faster and his breath started coming more unevenly than the last. On bare feet he walked slowly to keep the floorboards from creaking and alerting the intruder. He let himself be carried by his feet into the living room,his way lit by the faint glow of his blade. To his surprise there was nothing unusual awaiting him in the living room only the usual; tv, coffee table, couch, lounge chair, and their beautiful book shelf. _

_When he knew for sure no one was hiding behind a piece of furniture or creeping in the shadows he continued on into the kitchen. His posture became less tense and his stance less threatening. When he flicked the light on in the little kitchen a cold hand went over his mouth and he could feel the tip of a blade piercing into his spine. _

_Quieter than a mice a voice spoke into his ear, breath tickling his lobe, "If you make a noise I'll kill you, Lightwood."_

_The voice was familiar but the face that went along with it was just out of his reach. He raked his brain for a face but couldn't find one, until a rumbling laugh came from the person. Their chest was pressed against Alec's back and he could feel every exhale, every inhale and every laugh he let out. _

_"__Johnathan Morgenstern," Alec whispered under his breath, barely audibly, loud in the deafening silence. _

_The blade piercing his back broke the skin as more pressure was applied, "What did I say about making a noise, Alexander?" _

_Alec couldn't for the life of him figure out what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't take on this man, he was more than twice as strong, as smart and as fast. He didn't stand a chance. He was going to die. _

_"__You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?" Jonathan's voice purred softly into his ear. Alec shivered. Honestly, his mind hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. Why _was_ Jonathan Morgenstern in his home, holding him at knife point? _

_"__You probably also think I'm here for your Downworlder boyfriend." Alec's eyes widened at that, his heart picked up speed and his mind started working on overdrive. Without another thought Alec spun on his heels lifted his foot and kicked out. His bare foot made contact with hard abdominal muscle, but it did the trick, Jonathan went flying backwards and hit the floor almost soundlessly. Magnus didn't even stir in their bedroom down the hall. _

_"__Ha, I didn't expect you to be a fighter, maybe I should have put more faith in you, Lightwood." _

_Jonathan boosted himself up onto his feet again and charged at Alec in the blink of an eye. Alec almost didn't have time to react. He could see the glint of the blade in the dark and moved to the side just in time to dodge the tip. Jonathan laughed again._

_"__You're fast too, who'd have known the weak link wasn't half bad, but then again it _was_ Jace who told me you were the worst Shadowhunter he'd ever met," he snickered at Alec. _

_Alec wasn't even listening, he only caught half that line and wouldn't, _couldn't _let it bother him. He wasn't going to make the next move, he wasn't going to give him the advantage to one up him, but he didn't know how he was going to win a fight one on one with the boy tainted with demon blood. _

_Just then Jonathan made another lunge for him, and this time Alec wasn't fast enough. The blade cut straight through his shoulder he heard the tip of the blade, protruding from his shoulder, clink against the metal fridge as he flew backwards on impact. Jonathan laughed menacingly, pressing his body against Alec's to corner him and block his escape. With another heart felt laugh he yanked the blade from Alec's shoulder and quickly slammed the handle into Alec's temple, affectively knocking the Shadowhunter out. _

_"__Pathetic," Jonathan mumbled to himself as he watched Alec's unconscious body crumple to the ground. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Magnus rolled over onto his side, arm reaching out subconsciously for his warm, naked boyfriend. He groaned in frustration when the palm of his hand met silky sheets instead of warm skin. _

_"__Alec, come here," Magnus mumbled against the pillow, scrunching his face up in irritation when no response followed. He made impatient grabby hands towards the spot Alec usually lay and waited for a muffled giggle or annoyed grunt. He was surprised when nothing but the sounds of Chairmen Meows snores answered him. He slowly peeled his eyes open and lay, a little hurt, for a moment. "Freaking Shadowhunters and their early mornings…" Magnus mumbled incoherently under his breath as he got himself out of bed and dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Alec? Where are you?" He bellowed softly, shuffling into the kitchen hoping to find Alec there behind the stove cooking him some delicious breakfast. _

_Magnus let out an exaggerated sigh when he again came up empty. Now, in a more than grumpy mood he began the task of making his own breakfast, without a hot boyfriend to watch him do the task. He means to put a lot of emphasis on that point. _

_"__Alec did you seriously leave me here all alone on a Saturday?" He yelled loud enough to wake neighbours, if he had any. _

_The simple fact that Alec had left him all alone on one of their only off days ruined his whole day. He knew, inside, that Alec had to do what Alec had to do, he was in fact a Shadowhunter, but he was still allowed to be pissed off. He wasn't even angry with Alec, just with the whole Shadowhunter race for taking away his Saturday. He made a mental note to yell at Jace for it later. _

_Once he was done with breakfast he sat down on his big leather couch and turned on the Tv. He pulled out his cell phone as he flicked through the channels. He waited patiently as the phone rang, and rang. Magnus was sure his heart stopped in that moment when he could here from somewhere in the house Alec's phone going off. He quickly got to his feet and scrambled through the house looking for the freaking thing. He found it, lodged under Alec's pillow. As he held it in his hand he wasn't sure what he felt, worry? Pity, because maybe Alec just forgot it and it was all just some misunderstanding? Or confusion? It was a little bit of everything. _

_So, as quickly as he could he opened Alec's phone and dialled Isabelle's number. With every ring Magnus's heart beat faster. _

_"__Hello?" A male voice answered, mouth filled with food (he hoped). _

_"__Who the hell is this?" Magnus roared, his temper rising as the minutes progressed. _

_"__This is Simon, who is this?" Simon apparently, asked. _

_A feminine voice, Isabelle's, shouted something in the background, "I have caller ID you dipshit!"_

_He heard a shuffling noise a button being pressed and then Simon's voice replied, "Yeah this isn't Alec, is this Magnus?" _

_"__Yes, would you put your girlfriend on the phone already, Sherlock."_

_"__It's Simon."_

_"__Yeah, yeah," Magnus waved his hands up in irritation. _

_There was more shuffling noises and then Isabelle's voice came through the phone, "Magnus? Why are you on Alec's phone?"_

_"__Isabelle I was wondering if Alec was with you or Jace, or if you happen to know where he might be?" Magnus stopped sounding angry as nerves took over his body. _

_"__Uh, no, he was supposed to be with you all day, Magnus, he was super stoked to be staying the whole weekend at your place. He wouldn't have let anything ruin that." There was a silence that passed between the two. "Magnus?" _

_"__He's not here Isabelle." Magnus whispered, fear finally bubbling to the surface. _

_"__What?" Isabelle's voice came out a little panicked and shaken up. _

_"__He's not here. I woke up and he wasn't in bed and he's not in any other room I checked every where believe me when I say that." _

_"__Okay, let's not panic just yet. Call Jace first maybe he needed Alec for something. You know Alec he'd do anything for his parabatai." _

_"__What just happened to, 'he was super stoked to be staying the whole weekend at your place. He wouldn't have let anything ruin that'?"_

_"__Maybe I just said that so you'd go away."_

_"__Oh how nice, I'll call you if I find him, if I don't I'll call you anyway." With that being said he hung up the phone and quickly dialled Jace's number. _

_"__Hello?" Jace's voice came through the speaker sounding out of breath. _

_"__Jace? This is Magnus."_

_"__Oh, how nice to speak to you Magnus what can I help you with?" Jace's smirk was obvious through the line, it took everything in him not to go over there and punch Jace in the face. Magnus didn't know why that upset him so much. _

_"__Are you at the Institute?" Magnus quickly asked. _

_"__Yes? Why are you asking? Do you miss me that much you wanna come visit?" _

_"__You really do like hearing yourself talk. Is Alec there?" _

_"__No, why?" Jace's voice suddenly got serious and he could tell something was very wrong. _

_"__He's not with me, he was here last night but I woke up and he was gone."_

_"__I got a bad feeling last night, right where the Mark is, like something was very wrong."_

_"__Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Magnus screamed into the receiver of the phone._

_"__I figured he'd be okay, he was with you!" Jace yelled back almost as loudly. _

_Magnus growled raking a hand through his hair in frustration, "Call Isabelle, tell her to get to the Institute as quickly as possible and tell Maryse, I'll be there in a minute." _

_He hung up quickly shoved both cellphones into his pocket and turned to face the wall. Without a seconds thought he began to summon a portal to the Institute. _

_God, he hoped Alec was okay and this was all some big, big misunderstanding. _


	3. Chapter 3

_There was a loud bang, a crack and then a sizzle before Alec began to stir awake. His eyes fluttered open after a moment of silence, for the first time in what felt like forever. The first thing he saw was cement walls and ceiling, he could smell something burning somewhere nearby and could hear movement from the floor above. Panic almost instantly set in and he fought against chains to free himself. As much as he tried and as much force that he applied to the chains they would not budge against his wrists. _

_"__By the Angel," Alec mumbled to himself in a frenzy to remove the chains from his limbs. The first thing that came to his mind was ' _Why am I the one who gets kidnapped? This is all Jace's fault.' _Obviously this was not Jace's fault but it seemed to calm him getting angry at someone for this. His memory was all jumbled and he couldn't for the life of him remember how he had gotten here or who had brought him here. _

_It was a good thing that Alec was good in unnerving situations and didn't allow himself to succumb to the panic he could feel in his bones. That's what he thought, until he heard crunches of footsteps approaching the door. If he wasn't chained to the door he would have done something clever like try and attack his captor. _

_He waited, body stiff and tense as the door slowly creaked open. Memories slammed into him like he'd hit a brick wall. He remembered getting up in the middle of the night, he remembered a hand clamping around his mouth and the boy who he fought in Magnus's kitchen. _Johnathan Morgenstern.

_The boy now stood in the doorway of his prison cell an evil smile piercing his sharp features like a knife. _

_"__Look who's up," he snickered at Alec with mock. The darkness from the hall behind him almost swallowed him up if it weren't for the small lamp in his hands. Jonathan stood there for what felt like hours just staring down at him, and then he moved. He moved closer until he was standing in front of Alec and then he knelt down so they could be at eye level. _

_"__What do you want from me, Johnathan?" Alec spat giving him a look that could kill. Johnathan laughed. A real laugh, throwing his head back and howling with laughter like what Alec had said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. _

_"__You're as scary as a bunny rabbit," he said finally looking down at Alec with those black eyes. He suddenly became very serious, his face turning stone cold. "I assume you at least know why you're here, why I picked you?" He asked it as a question not a statement. _

_"__No, I don't actually," Alec said, face as emotionless as he could keep it. _

_Johnathan suddenly stood, turning his back on Alec before he answered. "You're Jace and Isabelle's 'brother'' , Magnus Bane's lover and Clarissa's friend. What better way to set Team Good off than take one of their own?" _

_Alec was silent for a while, mind whirling. "What are you going to do to me?" _

_"__What makes you think I'm going to do anything to you, Alec?" Johnathan turned back towards Alec, and stared expressionless. _

_"__You wouldn't have just taken me, in the middle of the night to keep me in a cell to rot. If you want to hurt Jace you're going to do _something_ to me." _

_"__You're clever, for a Lightwood." Alec glared daggers at him. Johnathan didn't say anything else, instead turning towards the table that was in the corner. Alec hadn't noticed it was there before now and an unsettling feeling washed over him as he spotted the things atop it. Odd pots and cups, stirring tools and ancient looking books. He swallowed hard. Off to the side he could see what looked like a hot plate, a graduated cylinder sitting on top of it, the greenish black liquid bubbling over the top. Alec refused to voice the questions he so desperately wanted to ask. _

_Alec could see Johnathan doing something, rummaging with things on the table and then he turned towards Alec again. Alec pulled against his chains forcefully as he spotted the syringe in the other boys hand, a clear liquid filled the body of the syringe. When Johnathan took a step closer to Alec he began pulling against his chains frantically, like maybe if he kept trying they'd finally snap. _

_Johnathan kept coming towards him with a sinister kind of smile on his face. When he was directly in front of Alec he bent down and watched carefully as the other boy tried to kick out at him. He had to admit he was impressed with the force and skill of the kick but it did nothing, it merely annoyed him. _

_"__Stop moving or I'll just leave you here to die." Alec didn't cease his frantic pulling and kicking. _

_"__Get away from me with that." Alec said through gritted teeth as his foot made contact with the side of Johnathan's face. He didn't stagger back instead he let out a growl and lunged at Alec without warning. Hand without the syringe closing around his throat and lifting him as much as the chains allowed him. Alec choked, hands coming up to grip Johnathan's wrist. _

_"__I said stop moving." Alec tried to fight his way out of Johnathan's grasp but it was too hard without oxygen going to his brain. The syringe came down in one swift motion and plunged into his neck viciously, the fair haired boy pressing the plunger down and watching as the liquid left the syringe. When he was done he dropped Alec to the floor, he slumped against the wall unmoving. _

_Alec didn't know what was happening, didn't understand how he couldn't feel his limbs all of a sudden. He was paralyzed. He felt so vulnerable suddenly, Johnathan Morgenstern could really do anything he wished to him now. _

_Meanwhile Johnathan had returned to his table filling a second syringe this time with the greenish black liquid. This was the fun part, Johnathan thought. _

_He went back to where Alec was laying against the walls looking drained and terrified. He kneeled beside his still form, looking down upon him. _

_"__How do you feel about getting rid of those pretty blue eyes?" Johnathan asked through the silence. Alec's eyes widened in fear just before the needle pierced his neck again. _

_Pain shot through his body like nothing he'd ever felt before. He yelled, arching his back hands coming up to grip his throat. He felt like his blood was burning, he couldn't breathe, everything was on fire and for what felt like hours all he was, was pain. _

_"__What did you do to me?" He screamed, tears dripping down his face as blood bubbled from his mouth. He could see black spots obscuring his vision, and thought '_thank the Angel_'. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was Johnathan Morgentern's back as he shut the door behind him. _


	4. Chapter 4

_"__Do you think maybe he just had something he had to do? Like Alec-ish things?" Clary asked, the atmosphere was too tense and quiet she needed someone to start talking again. Magnus had shown up within minutes of his phone call looking as plain as they'd ever seen him, makeup free face and glitter free attire. He was only wearing simple sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt and it seemed like the man had forgotten his shoes. _

_"__No. I would know wouldn't I? The boy lives with me, what type of Alec-ish things do I not know about?" Magnus snapped whirling towards Clary with malice in his eyes. Jace was right there, standing from his seat and putting the warlock back in his place. _

_"__I know you're upset Magnus, we all are, but would you not yell at my girlfriend. It's not her fault your boyfriends in trouble." _

_They were all, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Clary and Magnus, in the Institute's library strategizing what they could possibly do next. They couldn't go to the Clave yet, Alec hadn't been gone for more than five hours and they didn't even know if he was missing yet. They'd tried contacting Robert and Maryse Lightwood but there was no answer on their end which left Clary to call her mother and Luke who said they'd be over as soon as possible. It's been an hour since. _

_"__I-I bet he'll walk through that door any minute now and laugh at us for being so worried." Isabelle said tears brimming her eyes as she looked down to her feet. _

_"__i'm sure he's fine," Clary said uncertainly, Magnus could tell she was trying to reassure everyone, even herself. _

_"__We should go out looking for him, look the city up and down until we find him." Jace said with terrifying determination. Clary squeezed his arm when he made a beeline for the door, stopping him mid stride. _

_"__Let's think about this first," Magnus muttered. Fear had subsided enough for reason to flash across his thoughts. _

_"__Whats there to think about?" Jace yelled spinning towards Magnus with fury in his eyes. "Alec could be hurt right now or something even worse and we're just sitting here on our asses _waiting._"_

_"__Who's yelling now, hotshot?" Magnus commented examining his chipped nails. When he looked up he continued, a seriousness taking over his tone. "Anyway, what's fighting going to do for us? We need to think alright? We can't just jump to conclusions, for all we know Alec could be perfectly fine and we're stressing for nothing." _

_"__And if he's not?" Isabelle asked, speaking up for the first time in a couple minutes. No one spoke for a long while, all thinking the worst; imagining Alec unconscious in an alley, tied up and stuffed in someone's trunk against his will, Alec dead. _

_Suddenly the library doors burst open and Jocelyn and Luke walked in looking flustered. _

_"__Sorry we're late, we got hung up. What's happening?" Jocelyn asked hurrying over to her daughter. _

_"__Alec's missing," Jace mumbled looking out the window. _

_"__What do you mean Alec's missing?" Luke asked incredulously. _

_"__What he means is Alexander has been misplaced." Magnus mocked, sounding like a child, sounding like Jace. _

_"__How long has he been missing?" Jocelyn asked taking on her serious mom tone. _

_"__About 5 hours," Clary said. _

_"__Its 6 hours now," Jace said looking away from the window to the fiery haired woman._

_"__What are we doing here then?"Jocelyn asked looking bewildered. "Let's go look for him!" _

_When Alec awoke next he wasn't tied down anymore. He was laying in a cozy warm bed. The room he was in was dark but he could clearly make out the white walls and small furniture cluttered around the room. His head felt a little like someone had smacked it against the wall repeatedly and his body ached with strange pains. He felt different though, as weird as it sounded he felt… better. Like he saw life in a new light. _

_His thoughts reminded him quickly of his lover and family who awaited him back home, who were probably right now stressing themselves with worry. He laughed to himself, finding it oddly amusing how they were worried. It was like all of a sudden people's pain brought him great pleasure, and he loved it. He remembered that time he had accidentally tripped Jace down the stairs when they were 12, and he remembers how guilty he was afterwards even if it was an accident. But now as he looks back on it he finds it rather amusing, like he gets a kick out of it. He wouldn't hesitant doing it again if he got the chance. He remembers once when he'd called his sister a nasty name and the look of betrayal on her face, he'd apologized profusely afterward but he now wishes he'd called her worse things. He doesn't understand why all of a sudden he wants to hurt the people he loves, or just people in general, even if they haven't done anything to deserve it. _

_A thought then occurs to him, like a light bulb going off inside his head. Jace would be so much more fun if he was still under the control of Sebastian… _Johnathan (_as he now likes to be called). He wouldn't be so hero-y, wanting to save the world every other day, and he'd want to bring destruction and oh how he'd be good at destroying. _

_Thats when he remembered he was with Jonathan not too long ago, and he'd done something to him, to make him this way. Not that he minded, really he wouldn't mind having a chat with the guy to thank him for the change. _

_He felt heartless, it was the only way to describe it, he was no longer crushed with the stress (burden) of worrying for his brother and sister's safety. He didn't care anymore if they turned up dead. Really he would find it very entertaining if they did. Same went for Magnus, although the more that he thought about it he would be more useful alive. Maybe he could convince the warlock to switch sides, 'cause really he wasn't ready to let go of the amazing sex they have. _

_Alec was brought back to the world of the living when the door creaked open and a light blared on. _

_"__Ah, good you're awake, how are you feeling, Lightwood?" He recognized Johnathan's voice as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting. _

_"__What did you do to me? I'm… different?" Alec sounded strained and quiet just like usual except he wasn't usual. _

_"__I gave you something, to make you more fun to be around." Johnathan said shrugging his shoulders._

_"__What did you give me exactly?" Alec asked, voice low and steady. _

_"__Spiked your blood with a little demon blood. I figured I could gain myself a trusted ally, _and_ piss the good guys off."_

_"__So, thats why I feel like it would be fun to snap someone's neck right now?" _

_"__I suppose so." Johnathan said looking down at the glass that he held in his hands. "Now we have much to discuss."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"__What if we don't find him?" Isabelle spoke for the first time since they'd left the Institute. They had all separated into groups of twos, except Magnus who had decided he'd rather be alone. Jace had gone with Luke after Jocelyn had put her foot down and claimed Clary had to go with her. And Simon and Isabelle got stuck together, not that they minded. Isabelle liked his company, liked how he had such a comforting effect on her. He hadn't said anything to her about what was happening because he gets it. He knows when she doesn't want to talk about something or if she does. They don't know each other that well but they know each other well enough. _

_"__We will, Izzy, and when we do he'll be in tip top shape. This is probably some big misunderstanding and he'll show up out of the blue." Simon said clasping her hand in his lightly as they continued their stroll. _

_"__You're right. He's Alec, he can take care of himself. I'm just overreacting…" She didn't seem so sure of herself Simon noted. He didn't know what to say to make this better. There wasn't anything he _could _say to make this better. For all they knew Alec could be dead somewhere, and lying to her telling her he would be alright wouldn't help anyone._

_They continued through the streets of New York in silence, hands grasped together. Isabelle's senses were heightened by the rune on her forearm. The same rune she'd put on herself if she was going on a hunt with her brothers. _

_She wondered, silently, if Alec was scared right now wherever he was. If he was thinking about her like she was thinking about him, with this overwhelming fear. She knew he probably was, just knowing Alec. She was so scared for her brother's life that she didn't even want to stand, she wanted to fall to her knees and cry away the worry and the stress. But she knew she couldn't she had to keep going, she had to find Alec. _

_A couple hours had passed before something remotely exciting happened; Isabelle's phone started ringing. She quickly pulled her hand from Simon's and dug around in her pocket for a minute before pulling out the bright pink phone and answering. _

_"__Hello?" She answered, biting her lip. Simon and Isabelle had stopped on the side walk, which angered quite a few people, and looked at each other anxiously. _

_"__Isabelle, it's Jace." Jace answered sounding fed up and tired. _

_"__What is it, have you found anything?" Isabelle rushed on. _

_"__No. I just called 'cause I wanted to know if _you _have found anything?" Jace seemed hopeful, if only for a second before Isabelle crushed his hopes with a single quiet 'no'. "What are we going to do, Iz?" Jace, from Luke's perspective looked like he might cry. But he knew the boy too while to think that he actually would. When Jace realized Luke had been looking at him he straightened up and spat an unpleasant comment at Isabelle before hanging up and continuing on his way. _

_"__You know you could let out your frustrations. You're human you're allowed to be upset about this. He's your brother." Jace suddenly stopped and spun around to face Luke. Something glimmered in his eyes before he started on again, acting like a brat._

_"__What would you know about being human?" Luke didn't react, he knew from the moment he'd said something Jace would react like this. It didn't hurt him though, having Jace spit comments like that at him. He was more than used to it. _

_"__Well, once upon a time I was a Shadowhunter, Jace, so I think I know quite a bit about being human." Jace had nothing to retort to this so instead he decided to ignore the comment and briskly continued walking. _

_Alec didn't feel threatened any longer in Jonathan Morgenstern's presence, matter of fact he felt neutral about it. Now that he didn't really feel anything about anything, he didn't really care for fear or love or any trivial human emotion. It was like a switch in his head had been flicked off, effectively turning all his emotions off. It was like he no longer had a soul. Good riddance, he thought._

_"__What do you feel?" They had left the room behind and were now situated in the large kitchen. _

_"__Nothing." Alec answered automatically._

_"__Hm, good." Jonathan stood a generous distance away from Alec leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded over his chest. "What do you think when I bring up Jace?" Alec didn't know what he was trying to get at but he decided he'd just answer the questions truthfully none the less. _

_"__Don't really care for him, to be honest." Alec looked down to his shoes, bored. _

_"__What if I were to kill him, what would you do?" Alec suddenly looked up frowning. _

_"__Nothing. He's an annoying, self-centred prick. What do I care if he drops dead?"_

_Jonathan looked taken aback, but quickly collected himself, "Alright. Then maybe I won't have to threaten you." _

_"__Threaten me?" _

_"__I need you to do something for me."_

_"__Yeah? And what's in it for me?" Alec asked suddenly interested in this conversation. _

_"__I don't kill you." _

_"__Magnus we're never going to find him, what's the point in this?" Isabelle said exasperated. They had arrived back at the Institute not too long ago. After hours and hours of searching for Alec with no luck they'd decided to meet back at the Institute to decide what they're next plan of action should be. _

_"__What else are we supposed to do, Isabelle? We can't just sit here and do nothing when he's out there in god knows what condition," Jace piped in when Magnus didn't. Isabelle didn't say anything else after that, too tired from worry and the day's work. _

_"__Why don't you all go get some rest for the night. Magnus you go back home, maybe Alec's there now. And if he isn't then we'll start the search up again tomorrow. Don't get yourselves sick with worry, Alec could possibly be on his way home now. You might wake up tomorrow and he'll be in his room sleeping. So go on. And get some rest." Jocelyn spoke to them all with her motherly tone. They all, reluctantly did as was told, Magnus left with the wave of his hand and the rest of the group said their goodbyes with quiet mumbles. Clary got her mother to agree to let her stay with Jace, she knew he would be upset and didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone. Simon, obviously, had already left due to the Institute. With Clary staying, Jocelyn and Luke decided they would stay too to be on the safe side and to give the teenagers a sense of security with everything thats going on. _

_"__Do you think he'll show up?" Jocelyn asked after a moment of silence. Luke merely shook his head leaving Jocelyn with an uneasy feeling in her gut. _


End file.
